1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to measuring devices and, more specifically, to a device for facilitating the correct measurement and placement of tiles. The present invention is a top face plate composed of a translucent and planar sheet having a center channel whereby a ruler is attached therethrough that may be displaced up and down the channel at assorted angles and the ruler can be releasably fixed by applying torque to a wing nut.
The ruler of the present invention, also translucent, additionally has a stop extending from the ruler that is utilized with a second thin metal abutment edge located lining the bottom of the top face plate that when used in conjunction allows for the user to place tile accurately and at angles by using said components as a place guide.
Additionally the ruler of the present invention can be turned to a plurality of angles and has a plurality of ruled markings and indicia representative of grout lines utilized commonly by the user for correct tile placement
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other measurement devices designed for placing tile. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 71,595 issued to Evans on Dec. 3, 1867.
Another patent was issued to Row on Jun. 8, 1915 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,142,368. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,580,263 was issued to Wooten on Dec. 25, 1951 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 10, 1974 to Atkins as U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,889.
Another patent was issued to Heinz on May 19, 1981 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,638. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,774 was issued to Trimble on Apr. 20, 1999. Another was issued to Abernathy, et al. on Jul. 17, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,283 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 22, 2002 to Wolf as U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,179.
Another patent was issued to Strahan on Aug. 12, 1915 as U.K. Patent No. GB191418817. Yet another U.K. Patent No. GB742927 was issued to Trimingham, et al. on Jan. 4, 1956. Another was issued to Cairns on Nov. 21, 1985 as German Patent No. DE3418260 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 7, 1899 to McMullen as U.K. Patent No. GB189902578.